Um pedaço do céu
by Srta.Kinomoto
Summary: TRADUÇÃO. De todos os céus que ele já tinha visto, aquele deveria ser o mais bonito. Sai x Naruto


**Titulo original: **A Piece Of Sky

**Autor (a): **Crimson Chain

**Tradutora: **SrtaKinomoto

**Disclaimer: **Nada aqui me pertence, nem os personagens, nem a história, os quais pertencem a seus criadores, produtores e a autora.

**Sumário: **De todos os céus que ele já tinha visto, aquele deveria ser o mais bonito. Sai x Naruto

* * *

_O céu._

Sai sorriu para si mesmo. Sim, o céu deveria ser o melhor modo de descrever o que ele viu a sua frente. Mesmo que estivesse completamente ciente de que tinha somente olhado de relance nos olhos de Naruto, ele não podia dize a si mesmo para olhar afastado ou dizer alguma coisa.

De algum modo muito perto, mas contudo milhas afastado. Apenas como o céu, Naruto estava sempre lá para ele e para todos mais também.

"O que é isso?" A voz de Naruto quebrou o agradável silêncio. As ruas de Konoha estavam mais quietas que o usual e somente o gentil assobio do vento acariciava suas orelhas. Ou talvez Sai só podia se concentrar em uma coisa naquela hora...

"Oh, isso?" Sai perguntou, quando percebeu que Naruto estava prestando atenção a um caderno de desenhos que ele estava segurando. Agitou sua cabeça e deixou o menino loiro olhar os esboços inacabados, "Esses são somente esboços."

Naruto olhou de sobrancelhas franzidas, como se tivesse sido decepcionado e jogou o caderno de desenhos de volta para Sai, "Quem é esse em seus esboços?

_É...você? _Sai congelou ante seus próprios pensamentos. Mas antes que Naruto pudesse ficar suspeito, ele se controlou, "Oh, ninguém em particular."

"Realmente?"Naruto disse curiosamente, antes de girar em seus calcanhares. "Bem, o que quer que seja. Não é como se eu realmente me importasse com suas pinturas ruins. Eu estou indo para a casa de banho. Vejo você mais tarde."

O rosto de Sai ficou mesmo mais pálido que o usual. Uma inundação de pensamentos e de imagens inesperadas inundou a sua mente. Ter Naruto e a casa de banho na mesma sentença fez algo estalar no fundo da sua mente e de repente ele não podia parar de querer ver a pele despida de Naruto.

Não podia dizer quando tudo isso tinha começado. E ele não podia sequer dizer porque ele se sentia do modo como se sentia. Não importava o quão duro ele procurava nos livros e em documentos, ele nunca encontrava uma resposta para o que esses sentimentos eram. Ele tinha certeza que isso não era nem felicidade nem luxúria, mas contudo, não conseguia não desejar o corpo de Naruto ou se sentir feliz quando o loiro estava ao redor.

Enquanto estava pensando sobre seus sentimentos, seus pés tinham começado a levá-lo para frente. E antes que se desse conta, estava indo após Naruto.

-

Sai abriu a porta do vestiário. Olhou de relance o aposento por um momento, antes de observar que estava vazio. Enquanto pisava dentro, observou a roupa de Naruto em um dos bancos e quando pisou mais perto, pode ouvir o som de água corrente.

O que está errado comigo...? Sai questionou a si mesmo mentalmente, antes de quietamente andar em direção a área do chuveiro. Ele sabia que não devia estar ali e que se Naruto algum dia descobrisse, Sai seria etiquetado como um pervertido para a eternidade. Oh mas espera...Naruto provavelmente já pensava que ele era um pervertido.

Sai colocou seu caderno de desenhos ao lado das roupas de Naruto. Com passos silencioso deslizou através do aposento e pressionou suas costas contra a parede, bem ao lado dos chuveiros. Inclinou-se para frente e espiou através da entrada.

Seu coração soltou uma batida e teve que prender a respiração. Ele tinha visto Naruto despido antes, mas por alguma razão dessa vez o loiro parecia bem mais atraente.

A bonita pele bronzeada parecia resplandecer, quando a luz tocou em sua forma molhada. A água escorria e seguia delicadamente suas curvas não masculinas demais. Sua pele parecia perfeita e intocada, algo que Sai estava ansioso para botar suas mãos. Embora Naruto estivesse de costas para Sai, a vista que oferecia ao menino de cabelos negros era o bastante para deixá-lo louco.

Sai forçou seus olhos para longe de Naruto e se endireitou. Isso não podia estar certo. Ele sabia que era do senso comum que dois homens apaixonados era errado. Mas porque ele estava apaixonado por Naruto?

Naruto desligou o chuveiro e Sais estremeceu visivelmente. Precipitou rapidamente a porta e a abriu tão silenciosamente quanto pode. Olhou sobre seu ombro e viu Naruto pisando no vestiário no momento que ele fechou a porta.

Sai ofegou por ar. Agora aquilo tinha sido _muito _perto. Sai pressionou suas costas contra uma parede fria e deixou suas pálpebras se fecharem. Supunha que estava seguro, desde que Naruto provavelmente estava se dirigindo as fontes quentes em seguida. Mas em vez de segui-lo lá, Sai supôs que deveria parar por aquele dia.

De repente a porta ao lado de Sai abriu e revelou um ligeiramente perturbado e um pouco irritado Naruto.

"S-seu...!" Naruto apontou seu dedo para Sai, "S-seu...pervertido!!"

Sai somente encolheu os ombros e veio com uma desculpa pouco convincente, "Eu estava só passando por perto..."

Os olhos de Naruto estavam nublados, assim como o céu antes de uma tempestade. E Sai compreendeu porque, quando Naruto jogou para ele seu caderno de desenhos. Se amaldiçoou mentalmente - devia tê-lo esquecido ao lado das roupas de Naruto.

"...Isso não é o que parece?" Sai tentou, mas Naruto somente bateu a porta e gritou algo incoerente atrás da porta fechada.

_Bem, isso não foi muito bem._

_-_

Sai sentou-se no seu assoalho em seu pequeno apartamento. Olhou para as pinturas que o cercavam. Elas todas olhavam tão...sem vida. Era como se refletissem o vazio dentro dele. O vazio que ele sentia era como se estivesse tentando respirar, mas nunca enchesse seus pulmões de ar. Suspirou e se levantou, começando a se aborrecer.

Tinha passado um dia desde que ele tinha visto Naruto pela ultima vez. Talvez o loiro estivesse irritado com ele, embora não fosse completamente fora do caráter dele ser rancoroso. Apesar de tudo, ele tinha feito comentários a respeito da masculinidade de Naruto desde o dia que eles se conheceram. Mas eles tinha tomado diversos banhos juntos, o que fazia Sai surpreender-se do modo que Naruto tinha reagido.

Sai olhou de relance para uma janela. Uma vez clara o céu agora estava encoberto com pesadas nuvens escuras. Seus pensamentos vagaram exatamente para onde tinham estado, quando a chuva começou a derramar dos céus. Talvez o que o atraia mais em Naruto era o jeito que ele sempre encontrava de viver sua vida intensamente. Uma vida que Sai podia somente sonhar.

Sai se levantou silenciosamente, andou para uma mesa e olhou os infinitos esboços espalhados por ela. Franziu as sobrancelhas profundamente, antes de arremessar os papéis da mesa e deixá-los se espalhar no assoalho. Pegou uma folha de papel em branco e um lápis.

O que fazia uma pintura parecer viva?

Sai pressionou a ponta de seus lábios enquanto pensava. Ele era indiscutivelmente o melhor pintor e desenhista em Konoha, contudo ainda não tinha criado uma obra prima, que herdasse sua alma. Inferno, nenhuma de suas pinturas tinha sequer um nome.

Sai fechou seus olhos e escutou o som pesado da chuva. O som o lembrou do evento que ocorreu na casa de banho. A imagem de Naruto no chuveiro ainda estava fresca na sua mente.

Não poderia dizer porque, mas tinha ficado muito agitado pela cena. Naruto não era definitivamente o homem mais masculino no universo, mas tão pouco podia ser chamado de excepcionalmente feminino. Ele era uma mistura perfeita dos dois, mas as curvas de seu corpo eram raramente mostradas, desde que ele sempre usava sua jaqueta laranja. Mas talvez Naruto estivesse tentando intencionalmente esconder sua falta de masculinidade.

Com um sorriso Sai começou a desenhar um esboço. Após um tempo ele parou e apagou tudo isso. Repetiu isso mais de cinco vezes, antes de desistir e colocar o lápis de volta na superfície da mesa.

Não podia desenhar ou pintar. Não agora que a única coisa povoando sua mente era Naruto. O garoto estava atormentando e comendo ele por dentro. Era como ser sufocado, desejando ser atendido e deixado livre. Mas Sai não permitiria que isso tomasse o melhor dele.

Em lugar disso chegou a uma conclusão.

Se não podia se livrar do irritante, sempre podia pintar um retrato dele.

-

Foi um par de dias mais tarde que Sai viu Naruto novamente. Ele estava andando para fora do carrinho do Ichiraku's ramen, parecendo satisfeito e feliz.

"Naruto."

A expressão de felicidade desvaneceu-se quando ele viu Sai. O menino loiro fez um som pelo nariz e levantou o queixo, "Eu ainda estou chateado com você, perv."

Sai rolou seus olhos, "Eu percebi isso."

Ele se encararam em silêncio por um momento. As pessoas em Konoha deram a eles olhares de canto de olho, quando passaram por eles. Ainda era de manhã cedo e Sai supôs que Naruto estava a ponto de se dirigir as áreas de treinamento.

"Naruto..." Sai suspirou, sabendo que precisava fazer sua pergunta. Naruto arqueou sua sobrancelha e esperou Sai continuar. Mas o menino de cabelos escuros não pareceu encontrar as palavras corretas para pedir a Naruto para ser seu modelo, então inclinou sua cabeça para trás e olhou para o céu tranqüilo, " O tempo está bom hoje."

Naruto não pareceu cair nessa, mas olhou de relance para o céu, antes de baixar seus olhos em Sai, "Sim, e daí?"

Sai voltou sua atenção do céu para Naruto.

E quando ele olhou em seus olhos, se encontrou paralisado mais uma vez. Eles eram apenas como o céu - ambos perto e muito distantes. Escondiam tantas coisas por trás da superfície serena.

"Naruto, eu gostaria de pintar um retrato seu."

Naruto deu a ele um olhar estranho, antes de começar a rir. Sai franziu as sobrancelhas, porque achava a situação muito séria. Sentia suas palmas suando e seu coração batendo ligeiramente mais rápido. E se Naruto pensasse que ele era um completo esquisito agora?

"Porque você não pergunta para Sakura ou alguém assim?" Naruto perguntou após um tempo e coçou a nuca, "Eu penso que ela seria uma modelo melhor de qualquer modo. Eu não posso ficar sentado quieto por um minuto."

Sai riu mentalmente. Isso não era duro de imaginar. Mas não desistiu, "Está tudo bem. Eu quero pintar um retrato seu."

O menino loiro girou de divertido para sério. Quando percebeu que Sai não estava caçoando com ele, deixou seus ombros caírem em derrota, "Bem, não é como se eu tivesse alguma coisa melhor para fazer. Mas se você fizer algo pervertido de novo, eu juro que vou castrá-lo."

Os lábios de Sai se curvaram em um sorriso.

-

Naruto tinha se sentado confortavelmente na cama de Sai, tentando olhar tão bom quanto possível. E ele até mesmo conseguiu ficar parado por três minutos e meios. Em seguida ele disse que seu corpo estava começando a ficar dormente e ele precisava se mover um pouco.

Mas Sai não se importou com isso. O que ele se importou era que quando ele terminou o retrato de Naruto, ele pareceu tão sem vida quanto todos os retratos em torno de seu apartamento. Maldisse mentalmente, enquanto removia a pintura do apoio e a jogava afastada.

"Porque você fez isso?!" Naruto perguntou alto e apontou para a pintura que encontrava-se no chão, "Primeiro você me faz sentar aqui por uma eternidade e então joga a pintura fora!!"

Sai agitou sua cabeça e friccionou sua têmpora, "Eu sinto muito. Eu só pensei que talvez você pudesse me ajudar a superar meu problema."

"Que problema?" Naruto perguntou.

"Isso." Sai fez sinal as pinturas no cômodo com um suspiro pesado. Naruto olhou ao redor e piscou seus olhos em confusão. Sai percebeu que o outro não estava entendendo e continuou, "Essas pinturas são tão vazias. Elas não dizem uma história como deveriam. É apenas como..." Sai pausou no meio da sentença, "...oh, não importa."

Naruto deixou seus ombros caírem, "Bem então, como você espera que eu o ajude? Não é culpa de seus modelos que você não pode pintar."

"...Você está certo." Sai admitiu, "Mas talvez se eu estiver agitado o bastante..."

Sai olhou profundamente para Naruto, como se tentando despi-lo com seus olhos. Naruto notou isso e enrugou seu nariz, "Agitado? Você quer que eu tire minhas roupas ou alguma coisa assim?"

Sai permaneceu silencioso por um momento antes de encolher seus ombros, "Se estiver tudo bem para você."

Naruto congelou visivelmente. Ele abriu e fechou sua boca, provavelmente tentando decidir se Sai falava sério ou não. Então ele piscou seus olhos azuis algumas vezes, antes de dizer "...Você está brincando, certo?"

"Se faz você se sentir melhor, então, sim." Sai suspirou em derrota. Ele deveria ter pensado melhor antes de dizer algo como isso alto.

Sai e Naruto encararam um ao outro por um longo tempo. Ambos tentando descobrir o que o outro estava pensando. Naruto, que olhava nos olhos frio de Sai não poderia dizer porque seu coração tinha começado a bater mais rápido. Sai estava mais encantador do que nunca.

Naruto se ergueu da cama e por um momento Sai pensou que ele estava a ponto de correr para longe.

Mas então Naruto puxou sua camisa pela cabeça, Sai quase caiu da cadeira. O loiro olhou para longe embaraçado, quando viu a reação de Sai, "Se você rir, eu arrancarei sua cabeça fora."

"Não se preocupe." Sai sorriu largamente, "Eu jamais sonharia em fazer isso."

Naruto mordeu seu lábio inferior e abaixou sua mão para remover suas calças. Após abrir o zíper suas calças caíram em seus tornozelos e a única coisa que ele estava usando agora eram suas cuecas brancas. Uma sugestão de vermelho apareceu em suas bochechas, mas ele tirou as calças de qualquer maneira. Estava completamente ciente de que Sai estava prestando atenção a cada movimento seu.

Naruto deixou escapar um pequeno ruído de protesto, "Olhe para longe, pervertido."

Sai fez como foi dito e focou seus olhos no chão.

Naruto removeu a última pesa de roupa, antes de sentar na cama novamente e se acomodar. Mas antes de dar a Sai permissão de olhar, puxou os lençóis cama dobre sua região mais baixa, "O-ok, agora você pode olhar."

Sai não podia dizer se estava aliviado ou desapontado quando notou que Naruto escondido tudo sobre seu umbigo sob seus lençóis de cama. Suspirou e sacudiu sua cabeça, "Você tirou a cueca em vão."

"E-e daí?!" Naruto estava claramente perturbado, "Só pinte o retrato, certo?"

Sai inclinou sua cabeça e começou a pintar novamente. Naruto ficou parado por um tempo impressionantemente longo e ele estava quieto também. Sai cuidadosamente seguiu cada curva de Naruto com seus olhos.

Mas após um tempo, Naruto perguntou, "Porque você me seguiu a casa de banho?"

Sai parou de pintar por um momento. Olhou de sua pintura para Naruto e quis saber que tipo de resposta o outro queria ouvir. Focou de novo em sua pintura e disse, "Eu não sei."

"Oh, então você é só um pervertido assustador que gosta de ver os outro homens nus?" Naruto disse, metade brincando e metade sério.

"Eu acho que você poderia colocar dessa maneira então." Sai deixou uma risada escapar, enquanto deixava sua mão trabalhar na pintura. "Mas a verdade é desconhecida até mesmo para mim. Mas eu suponho que sinto muito se ofendi você e sua privacidade."

Naruto se moveu ligeiramente, "Está meio que tudo bem. Nós somos ambos garotos de qualquer modo, então não importa realmente."

"Isso é bom." Sai calmamente replicou.

Naruto olhou Sai pintando por um momento, antes do menino de cabelos negros afastar o lápis e suspirara de contentamento.

"Você já acabou?" Naruto perguntou, enquanto se levantava da cama. Cuidadosamente manteve o cobertor ao redor da sua cintura, enquanto levantava e andava até o lado de Sai. Seus olhos alargaram-se de incredulidade e ele olhou o outro menino, "Woe! Parece diferente de algum modo!"

Sai avaliou o retrato que tinha acabado de fazer. Tinha que admitir que o espantou também. Era algo completamente diferente das outras pinturas. Não, não podia sequer ser comparado aos outros trabalhos que tinha pintado. Sorriu um pouco e girou para olhar Naruto, "Talvez o modelo importe afinal de contas."

"Uhh, isso foi um elogio?" Naruto coçou sua nuca.

"Sim."

-

Após esse dia, Sai percebeu que tinha encontrado sua musa. As pinturas tinha recebido o sopro da vida por Naruto.

Tinha se tornado sua rotina diária acordar quando o sol atingia o topo dos edifícios de Konoha. Ele agarraria seus instrumentos de pintura e imediatamente faria o percurso até o apartamento de Naruto, que não era tão longe do dele. Ele se sentaria em uma árvore somente alguns pés longe da janela, através da qual poderia ver Naruto descansando em sua cama.

E ele se sentou lá essa manhã também. Tinha aprendido que Naruto tinha uma tendência a se mover muito quando dormia e nunca acordava antes do meio dia. E quando ele acordava, seu cabelo estava desarrumado e seus olhos não abririam antes que ele tomasse um banho rápido.

Sai embalou seu lápis e pegou seu caderno de desenhos, quando notou que Naruto tinha deixado o apartamento. Saltou da arvore, encostou suas costas em uma parede e esperou o loiro sair.

"Bom dia!" Naruto gritou enquanto acenava e corria até Sai, "Você está aqui novamente? Quer vir até a área de treinamento comigo?"

Sai sorriu seu sorriso amigável e acenou com a cabeça, "Claro."

Eles vinham fazendo isso por um tempo agora. Cada manhã, após observar Naruto dormir, Sai seguiria o loiro até as áreas de treinamento. Na maioria das vezes ele iria observar Naruto jogar kunais em troncos de arvores ou correr ao redor do pequeno campo. As vezes ele até se juntava ao loiro, mas com exceção disso, ele usualmente pintava.

"Você quer lutar comigo?" Naruto perguntou, quando eles chegaram a área de treinamento.

"Hoje não." Sai disse, enquanto se sentava na grama e abria seu caderno, "Mas eu pagarei ramen a você após você terminar o treinamento."

Naruto jogou seu punho no ar e agradeceu a Sai, antes de correr para o meio do campo e fazer agachamentos.

Sai sorriu enquanto observava Naruto. Sua amizade tinha se aprofundado consideravelmente, mas além disso tudo estava normal. Sai não tinha certeza se ele queria se envolver com Naruto em um relacionamento mais profundo ou não. E ele não tinha certeza se Naruto o queria ter como mais que um amigo. Mas isso não importava para Sai, contanto que conseguisse ficar perto do loiro.

Após um par de horas, Naruto andou de volta para Sai com um sorriso largo, "Então você vai me comprar ramen agora, huh?"

Sai levantou sua sobrancelha, "Mas você esteve treinando somente por poucas horas."

"E daí!" Naruto jogou seus braços no ar e fez movimentos agitados, "Eu treinei duro ontem! E eu quero que você me compre ramen...!"

O adolescente de cabelos negros deixou escapar uma respiração profunda enquanto levantava e catava suas coisas da grama, "Tudo bem, tudo bem."

Sai ficou surpreso quando Naruto agarrou a sua mão e começou a puxá-lo para longe da área de treinamento. O outro provavelmente não tinha percebido o que estava fazendo, mas quando ele estava prestes a soltar, Sai rapidamente deslizou seus dedos entre os de Naruto. Num primeiro momento Naruto parecia hesitante em dar as mãos, mas eventualmente relaxou.

Somente quando eles se aproximaram dos portões de Konoha, Naruto arrastou sua mão de volta, "...E-Eu sinto muito Sai, mas as pessoas em Konoha..."

Sai imediatamente compreendeu e deixou a mão de Naruto ir. Tentou não parecer ofendido e supôs que fez isso bem desde que Naruto não fez comentário sobre isso. Ou talvez o loiro simplesmente se sentisse culpado.

"Eu entendo." Sai disse e deu um tapinha amigável no ombro de Naruto, "Se você quer ser Hokage um dia, pode arruinar sua reputação se alguém o encontrar de mãos dadas com um homem."

"N-Não..." Naruto gaguejou e parou de andar. Ele olhou para Sai, parecendo quase assustado, "...Não é isso! Eu quero dizer...uh, está tudo bem...gostar de quem quer que seja...sabe...mas, eu só..."

Sai deixou um sorriso vir a seus lábios enquanto colocou sua palma de encontro ao rosto de Naruto. Uma vez que os olhos azuis de Naruto estavam focados nele, ele sorriu o mais gentilmente que pode e disse, "Está tudo bem. Eu entendo. Não a nada entre nós, afinal de contas. Nós não devemos dar a ninguém a idéia errada."

Mas isso só pareceu piorar o modo de Naruto. Ele deu a Sai um longo olhar e seus olhos claros estavam cheios de descrença. Ele parecia estar pronto para amaldiçoar a Sai quando abriu a boca, mas rapidamente puxou sua maxila para cima e franziu as sobrancelhas, triste. Era como olhar uma nuvem escura se mover lentamente através de um céu claro, quando Sai olhou nos olhos de Naruto.

"Sim. Você está certo...!" Naruto disse alto e acenou com a cabeça. Ele girou em seus calcanhares, "Me compre ramen outro dia, certo? Eu me lembrei que tenho algo realmente importante para fazer."

Sai esticou sua mão para agarrar Naruto, mas o loiro já tinha corrido para Konoha.

E ele ficou lá, querendo saber o que tinha feito de errado. Por que os olhos, que pareciam o mais claro céu, tinha de repente se transformado em triste e tempestuoso? Ele tinha sido direto demais?

Sai permaneceu parado por dez minutos, antes de estar apto a mover seus pés. Talvez ele devesse encontrar Naruto e perguntar o que ele tinha feito de errado. Ou talvez ele devesse deixá-lo ir e tentar consertar o que quer que ele tivesse feito depois.

-

O sol já tinha se posto no horizonte e as estrelas cintilavam no céu. Sai olhou de relance para sua janela, distraído. Naruto parecia incomodá-lo, não importava que tempo fosse ou onde ele estivesse. Mesmo agora, a única coisa que ele podia pensar era ele.

De repente uma batida alta na porta o tirou de seus pensamentos. Na verdade não era nem uma batida, era uma _pancada_, que quase quebrou a porta inteira. Não era preciso ser um gênio para descobrir quem estava atrás da porta

Sai andou até a porta e a abiu relutante. Olhou para a menina de cabelo rosa, que tinha seus olhos verdes estreitos e os punhos fechado.

"O que exatamente você fez a Naruto dessa vez?" Sakura perguntou asperamente, ao inclinar-se de encontro a entrada.

"Desculpe-me?" sai perguntou com um sorriso, "Eu não penso que saiba sobre o que você está falando."

Sai rangeu os dentes e bateu sua mão de encontro a porta, quando Sai estava a ponto de fechá-la, "Oh, eu penso que você sabe sobre o que eu estou falando. Naruto não se irrita desse jeito como você faz um comentário sobre o tamanho de seus pênis. Então, o que você fez?"

Sai franziu as sobrancelhas e cruzou os braços sobre o peito, "Na verdade, eu não tenho certeza."

"Bem, você deve ter feito alguma coisa!" Sakura declarou, "Ele se _recusou_ a vir comer ramen comigo. E isso só aconteceu uma vez. E isso foi quando Sasuke foi embora."

"Ele não quis que eu pagasse ramen a ele também." Sai encolheu os ombros. Do modo como Sakura colocava isso, as coisas pareciam ser piores do que ele havia pensado. Deixou Sakura pisar dentro do seu pequeno apartamento.

Sakura pisou no apartamento e tirou seus sapatos. Ela olhou ao redor e olhou de sobrancelhas franzidas as inúmeras pinturas, que eram todas de Naruto. Girou ao redor e olhou para Sai, "...Certo, o que é tudo isso?"

"O que você quer dizer?" Sai perguntou, enquanto andava para a cozinha, " Você quer alguma coisa? Chá? Água?"

Sakura pegou uma pintura do chão e a examinou. Era Naruto, deitado sob um cobertor e parecendo completamente nu. Um pouco de cor se propagou em suas bochechas e ela rapidamente colocou a pintura de volta no chão, "Todas essas pinturas...elas são...do Naruto?"

Sai parou de derramar água em uma pequena chaleira e seus ombros caíram visivelmente.

"Sai...não me diga que você está..." Sakura perguntou em descrença, "...Mas eu achei que você não gostava do Naruto?"

Sai quase riu sarcasticamente, "É engraçado. Eu penso que nunca o tive em alta conta."

Sakura se moveu para a área da cozinha e se sentou em uma mesa pequena. Deixou um suspiro pequeno escapar de seus lábios, "Mas agora você o ama?"

"Amo?" Sai disse alto. Parecia tão estranho quando outra pessoa falava sobre isso, "Eu não sei. Antes, todas as minhas pinturas pareciam tão sem vida. Mas agora que eu comecei a me focar em Naruto...todas elas parecem tão mais vivas. E agora que eu vi a vida nas minhas pinturas, eu me viciei nisso."

"Eu não acho que suas pinturas tenham alguma vez parecido sem vida." Sakura disse honestamente. Ela deu uma longa pausa, antes de continuar, "Talvez não seja culpa das pinturas. Talvez seja Naruto."

Sai se virou, ainda prendendo a chaleira em sua mão, "O que quer dizer?"

Sakura sorriu sabiamente e apoiou seus cotovelos na mesa, "A beleza está nos olhos de quem vê."

-

No dia seguinte Naruto se recusou a falar com Sai. Mesmo que Sai tenha se mantido a ir a sua casa cada manhã, o loiro nem mesmo ofereceu a ele Bom-dia ou o convidou para ir com ele a área de treinamento. Sai não podia entender o que ele tinha feito de tão errado para deixar Naruto tão bravo. Ele não tinha insultado ele ou dito nada _tão _ruim, ou tinha?

Terminou seguindo Naruto a área de treinamento de qualquer maneira. Olhou Naruto correr ao redor do campo, até que estivesse cansado o suficiente para cair na grama. Num primeiro momento Sai pensou que ele tinha se machucado, mas quando ouviu a risada, percebeu que ele estava bem.

"Porque você continua me seguindo, Sai?" Naruto perguntou.

Sai, que tinha estado nas sombras de uma grande arvore, replicou, "Porque eu estou curioso. Eu gostaria de saber por que você está me ignorando."

"Eu não ignorei você!" Naruto se sentou e brilhou em Sai, "Oh, mas por que você se importa de qualquer maneira. Não há nada entre nós afinal de contas. Nós não devemos dar a ninguém a idéia errada."

Sai rolou os olhos. Naruto estava chateado por ele ter dito isso?

Naruto ficou de pé e espanou suas calças laranjas. Enquanto andou até Sai, manteve seus olhos focados nele. Mesmo que ele estivesse chateado, seus olhos ainda eram incrivelmente lindos. Eles fizeram Sai se sentir culpado, embora a parte lógica da sua mente continuasse dizendo a ele que Naruto estava somente sendo exagerado.

"Eu pensei que podia ter havido algo...algo mais entre nós." Naruto começou, sua voz triste e longínqua, "Mas eu acho que estava errado. Eu aconselho você a não dar a todo mundo a idéia errada. Talvez ajudaria se você parasse de sorrir esse sorriso falso. Alguém pode achar que você gosta dele." (1)

A boca de Sai permaneceu aberta, enquanto olhava Naruto se afastar.

-

Quando Sai chegou em casa, ele se sentou em uma mesa e pegou uma folha de papel. Começou a pintar imediatamente, sua mão se movendo rápido, mas precisamente. A sugestão de um sorriso surgiu em seus lábios, enquanto a figura de tornava clara e clara.

Levou quatro horas para terminar o trabalho. Quando olhou para fora da janela, notou que o sol se punha lentamente atrás do horizonte nebuloso. Sai esticou seus braços doloridos, antes de ficar de pé e checar sua pintura. Tinha se tornado exatamente o que ele tinha desejado.

Rapidamente escreveu uma nota pequena e uniu a pintura, antes de envolver tudo isso em um cobertor fino.

Logo, ele estava correndo pelas ruas de Konoha. Levou menos tempo do que o usual para que ele chegasse ao apartamento de Naruto. Subiu as escadas do pequeno bloco de apartamentos que ele vivia. Quando parou em frente a porta do apartamento de Naruto, tomou um longo fôlego.

Colocou a pintura no chão e bateu na ão rapidamente se virou e correu.

Naruto abriu a porta segundos depois e franziu as sobrancelhas quando não viu ninguém atrás dela. Olhou ao redor para checar se as crianças do vizinho estavam brincando com ele novamente, mas não viu nada. Deu um passo a frente e seu pé tocou em alguma coisa no chão. Olhou para baixo e piscou seus olhos.

Pegou uma pintura de tamanho médio. Estava envolvida em um cobertor fino, mas quando o desempacotou, não pode se impedir de sorrir. Olhou fixamente no retrato dele e de Sai, dando as mãos e encarando um ao outro. Haviam pessoas ao fundo e elas estavam olhando fixamente neles. Mas ainda sim, ambos estava sorrindo.

Uma nota pequena estava unida ao canto da pintura. Naruto franziu as sobrancelhas enquanto lia o pequeno texto.

_Deixe-nos dar a todos a idéia errada,_

_Eles não iriam nos entender afinal de contas._

_Porque agora eu percebi;_

_De todos os céus que eu já vi,_

_Encontrei o mais bonito,_

_Em seus olhos._

O vermelho se espalhou rapidamente no rosto de Naruto e ele rapidamente voltou para seu apartamento. Fechou os olhos e respirou pesadamente para dentro e para fora.

Pressionou suas costas contra a porta e se deixou escorregar até o chão. Olhou para a pintura novamente e sorriu, "_Deixe-nos dar a todos a idéia errada_, você diz?"

-

Quando o sol finalmente nasceu, Sai estava em frente a porta do apartamento de Naruto. Não era sequer meio-dia, mas Naruto já tinha tomado banho e se vestido.

Sai esperou pacientemente que o loiro aparecesse, e quando ele o fez, seu coração saltou uma batida.

O sorriso que ele recebeu de Naruto era algo que ele nunca tinha visto antes. Era tão puro e tão sincero. Mas isso não era nada comparado com seus olhos. Mesmo o céu sem nuvens acima deles podia se rivalizar com eles.

Assim que Naruto o alcançou, o loiro jogou seus braços ao redor do menino mais alto. Sai momentaneamente não pode respirar, mas rapidamente recuperou seu senso de realidade. Deixou seus braços encontrou seu lugar ao redor da cintura de Naruto, enquanto descasava seu rosto sobre o cabelo dourado.

"Bom Dia!" Naruto disse feliz na camisa de Sai, "E obrigado pela pintura. Embora seja o bilhete que venha ao caso."

Sai deixou uma pequena risada espaçar enquanto soltava Naruto, "Você não gostou da minha idéia?"

"Não." Naruto balançou sua cabeça, ele ficou na ponta dos pés e sussurrou na orelha de Sai, "Na verdade, eu amei."

E se as pessoas de Konoha não tinham começado a comentar, elas o fizeram quando Sai se inclinou para beijar os lábios cor-de-rosa de Naruto. E o loiro correspondeu mais do que disposto ao beijo. Rapidamente se esqueceram de que estavam de pé na estrada mais movimentada de Konoha.

As mães horrorizadas puxaram seus filhos para longe, enquanto Sai empurrava Naruto contra uma parede próxima. Alguns homens mais idosos não podiam se impedir de olhar abertamente nos dois homens, antes de amaldiçoar a juventude daqueles dias.

"Vocês não tem vergonha! Tem crianças aqui!" Um velho gritou, mas se afastou quando percebeu que nenhum dos meninos estavam ouvindo.

Mesmo com isso, eles não se importaram.

Quando Sai finalmente se afastou de Naruto, ambos estavam ofegantes. O loiro olhou sobre o ombro de Sai e viu os olhares mortificados de todos, mas isso somente o fez se sentir mais tonto.

Sai deu uma passo para trás e ofereceu sua mão para Naruto.

"Então, vamos?"

_E por um momento, até mesmo o céu parecia estar próximo._

_-_

(1) Gente, eu realmente não consegui traduzir essa ultima frase direito, o "dele", que o Naruto quer dizer, não é do sorriso, é da pessoa, o "alguém", ok?


End file.
